


Expectations

by Lidsworth



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Mending friendships, Rehabilitation, betrayel, broken relationships, unstable Kaneki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidsworth/pseuds/Lidsworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of the day, Kaneki is  just a ghoul. Unfortunately, Hide finds this out the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just an idea I wanted to try out! As always, I'm my own beta! Enjoy!

There was a searing pain radiating throughout his abdomen, and accompanied with it, was an unshakable force that rocked his body with every forward thrust it made into his open wound. Ivory rows plowed into his tender muscles and ripped out intestines with the ease of a child pulling strips off of a stick of orange cheddar cheese. His murky blood grew brown and dirty on the pavement of the dark alley, and from it a most disgusting smell emitted into the air.

Around him, dark figures stood, hunched over his body, and observing the fiend that tore into his flesh. He could hear their varying voices, though just slightly, as the loss of blood and feeling attributed to the eventual loss of his hearing.

 

“You idiot,” hissed one with a feral snarl, “ I thought he was your-”  
“Shut up Nishio!” Cold and unforgiving, this voice was doused in nothing but pure scorn. It was Touka's.

_That sucks...I actually liked her._

“My, _my_ Kaneki,” cooed a slightly seductive, slightly unsettling voice, “I never thought I'd live to see the day when you, of all people, would treat yourself to such a disgusting meal...”

  
The description of his agonizing death from the mouth of the ghoul sent cold shivers up Hide's spine.

There was a gasp, and an angry grunt.

“I'm not watching him kill his friend,” And with that, footsteps echoed throughout the alley, “This isn't right.”

 

_Thank you, Nishio-san,_ Hide managed to process through his waning mind,  _at least you have an ounce of respect left for me..._

 

Hide supposed that he was an idiot for approaching a starved Kaneki in the alley way, supposed that he was an idiot for just trying to help. He was an idiot too, for believing that their life long friendship would be the one barrier that would prevent Kaneki's ghoul side from breaking free and leaving the half ghoul able to discern right from wrong. But with every chomp into his body, with every deep, painful claw into his fleshy arms, Hide realized how wrong he'd been.

 

Kankei was a ghoul. Hide was a human.

 

In the midst of his final thoughts, fast approaching footsteps bounced off of the stone walls. They were vast in number, quick and calculated. Metal clicked open, and the tip of something sharp dragged on the concrete floor.

 

“Dammit,” Touka called out, “it's the Doves!”

Kaneki was thrown off of Hide as a large weapon plowed into the half ghoul. Hide's insides tore as Kaneki was so viciously forced off of him.

There was a loud thud as Kankei's form hit the alley wall, and the impact brought the ghoul back to his senses. The smell of Hide all around him caused the bile in Kaneki's stomach to bubble. The taste of the forbidden meat within his mouth caused him to shudder.

“H-Hide?!” The voice was forced through iron tasting blood, and a mouth full of red meat, “Hide!” Kaneki, aware of what he'd done, wobbled towards the dying blond.  
  


“Get away from him!” This voice was shrill and on edge, and bore even more hate than Touka's calm and collected tone did. With the force of a hurricane, the small figure lashed her weapon at a fast approaching ghoul above head. With a yelp, Touka came crashing to the ground, and above her, Akira smirked.

“It would be pleasing to kill you like you've nearly done to Nagachika,” snarled the woman, whose weapon remained sweaty in her iron grasp, “But I'm not a monster like you.”

 

Suddenly, there were hands upon his body, scavenging around his body, salving the healthy muscle.

“Damnit, Hide...” whispered a males voice, just slightly above him surveying the damaged, “Hang on, alright. Help will come soon.”  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Apparently, his abdomen hadn't been the only thing that Kaneki had torn into. Like train tracks, his arms bore the most ugliest of scars. Even his face had red, angry vertical lines embedded into the skin. The doctors had done what they could to erase most of the facial blemishes, but the scar left would never fade completely.

It didn't look too bad though, but there was a noticeable difference. As he ran his bandaged fingers around the lifted skin, he could defiantly feel it.

 

Nishio had visited him before anyone else had, and behind him, trailed his girlfriend. They brought cookies, despite the fact that Hide couldn't eat anything that wasn't a manufactured liquid.

He'd been weary at first, of the ghoul's presence, very weary. The room full of tension stood totem to his feelings. Hide sat up, stiff and prepared to do what ever it meant for his survival. Just the mere thought of the sensation of another ghoul tearing into his body sent him into a nervous frenzy.

 

Nishio sighed. Judging by Hide's body language, he was well aware of Nishio's nature, well aware that he wasn't human. And for the first time in ages, Nagachika looked terrified. The poor kid had been traumatized by the past events.

 

“Hey, Nagachika, I'm not going to hurt you or anything. I'm not like them,” he said calmly, as he took a slow step through the threshold, brown eyes surveying Hide's movements, “I'm just here to check on you.”

  
Hide eased up, just slightly though. Yet the tension was still thick in the sterilized air. Nishio could feel it.

He began again.  
“Sorry about what happened” Nishio managed, unsure of how to bring light to the dark situation, “I'm glad to see that you're getting better.”

Hide didn't look at the red head. Instead, his eyes remained trained on his bandaged fingers that lay in his lap.

“It was you, wasn't it?” Hide whispered softly, as he knotted his fingers together.

“Hmm?”  
“It was _you_ who got the doves attention,” Hide continued, “It only makes sense. Thank you.”

 

Nishio gasped loudly, and from the sound of it, was quite taken aback. Hide only smirked.

“You really are too smart for your own damn good, aren't you?” Acknowledged Nishio, not out of scorn, but out of admiration.

 

“Not smart enough to realize that Kaneki wanted to eat me,” Hide breathed quickly, “Or that Touka really didn't like me.”

 

Hide's voice cracked towards the end of his sentence, and his fingers were tightly knitted together as he tried his best to stave off the emotional pain. Saying his thoughts aloud was harder than he believed it would be. His plans came crashing in his face, and the sheer feeling of betrayal tore through him harder than Kaneki's hungry teeth.

“I-I just thought...I just thought,” thick tears began to stain the white sheets below him, and with some effort, Hide brought his trembling hands to his face, “t-that our friendship m-meant something.”

Hide hated crying. But the realization of what had happened was slowly crashing down upon him.

 

Nishio and Kimi, with a plate of cookies in her hand, stood there, unsure of what to do or say.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hide hated when the heavy pain medication began to slowly wear off. The agony came in pangs and pulls, edging at his soul, irritating him like a bug bite that could not be scratched. He'd apply a slight amount of pressure to the tender areas, namely around his abdomen and his arms, in some sort of attempt to massage the pain away.

Then seconds later would see the pain like a burning bolt of hot electricity pulsating throughout his various limbs at random, electrocuting him with no warning. He couldn't grab at the aching limbs, because the pain was irrational. Where it would strike next, he hadn't a clue.

His lip had grown red and swollen from the many times his white teeth had lodged themselves into the soft skin, in a feeble attempt to stave of the bodily pain. Why it hadn't yet bled from the countless times he'd nearly pierced it, he hadn't a clue.

These self inflicted actions warranted the most terrible waves of pain. Pain that not even his chronic lip biting could ward off.

 

Seidou dropped by during these moments. During Hide's time as an under appreciated ghoul investigator assistant, he'd befriended an unappreciated ghoul investigator, Seidou. Ever since then, they'd been somewhat close.

 

Seidou didn't say much when Hide would tremble in agony, he only touched him on the shoulder with the delicacy of a gruff giant touching a fragile, porcelain doll.

Nothing eased the pain. The doctors, for some reason, couldn't give him more medication until the effects of the previous wore off.

 

Nishio and Kimi visited occasionally, though only when they were sure the threat of any stalling ghoul investigator was gone. Even Amon and Akira made surprises stops by his hospital room. It only made sense, they'd been the ones to save him.

 

The quiet, calm loneliness, void of pain and agony, saw Hide reminiscing on Kaneki's betrayal. Sleep saw his mind trying to eradicate any memories he and the white haired ghoul ever shared with one another.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, please leave a comment if you did! Have a wonderful week, and God bless!


End file.
